Falling For The Bad Boy
by AllieCatDiva
Summary: Eve Torres has always been a good girl. She follows rules and protects her heart. But when a bad boy named CM Punk tries to steal her heart, will she let him? 4-Part One-Shot for MrsCena23477.
1. Chapter 1

Eve Torres walked backstage after her match with Maryse. She was sweating and tired but was happy. Maryse had been attacking her for so long that Eve was glad to finally have been able to beat her in a match, proving she was more than a pretty face. Eve sighed as she sat down in the locker room.

"Eve! Way to go girlie! You did great out there!" Kelly Kelly, fellow WWE diva and Eve Torres's best friend, exclaimed.

"Thanks Kells! I am happy to have finally beat Maryse even if it wasn't a Divas Championship shot!" Eve replied happily.

"Well we should celebrate tonight! I say we hit a club with the guys!" Kelly said. Eve shrugged.

"I don't know Kells. If this is another guy you are setting-me-up with, I don't really want to go" Eve responded untying her boots.

"Oh come on Eve! I have never steered you wrong before!" Kelly exclaimed. Eve turned to stare at Kelly.

"Really? You don't remember all those guys that cared more about their appearance than anything else. I swear they all had no brains!" Eve laughed. Kelly smiled.

"Well okay… BUT I did set you up with some good guys and that turned out pretty well!" Kelly answered excitedly.

"Okay… I'll give you that… But still!" Eve said still not sure.

"Well lucky for you, I haven't picked one guy yet. There is a couple to choose from" Kelly replied. Eve frowned.

"A couple?" Eve questioned.

"Yup" Kelly replied winking, "Now come on! Hop to it!" Eve sighed and knew she would not win. Kelly and Eve began to get ready when Maria ran in crying with Melina on her heels.

"Please Maria! Tell me what happened!" Melina asked worriedly.

"Dolph cheated on me! Again!" Maria cried. Melina sighed.

"Ria, I told you not to get back together with him! He was bad news since the moment he joined WWE!" Melina exclaimed.

"But I love him Mel! I can't help it!" Maria sobbed. Kelly and Eve glanced at each other before slowly walking away. Divas were like animals: if you weren't careful, you head might be bitten off. Even as the two best friends were leaving, Melina gave them a dirty look which said _Get out and do not repeat what you heard_.

"And that is why I would never go for the bad boy type!" Eve exclaimed nodding her head towards the locker room. Kelly shrugged.

"Well you say that now but once a bad boy sets his eyes on you, it's hard to say no to their well-groomed charm" Kelly responded. Eve gasped.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to bring up Randy!" Eve exclaimed as she looked stricken.

"It's ok Eve. I have moved on from him but seriously. You have never been attracted to a bad boy? Their mystery, their charm, their good looks?" Kelly asked. Eve sighed.

"Well there is all that but there's also the fact that they're bad news! Bad boys always end up hurting you whether it's physical like AJ and Daniel or mental like you and Randy or emotional like Maria and Dolph! It's safer to go for the nice guys" Eve responded. Kelly shrugged and they agreed to disagree.

Eve and Kelly took a cab to the club they were going to meet the guys at. Eve still didn't know who Kelly was setting her up with. They stepped out and Kelly looked for her boyfriend.

"Hey Miz!" Kelly called out as she waved to her boyfriend. He walked over.

"Hey babe" he responded and they kissed.

"Where are the others?" Kelly asked. Miz grinned.

"They are all inside. We got here a little earlier and decided to grab a table" he answered.

"Told you we were late!" Kelly exclaimed to Eve.

"Sor-ry that I had to clean up after my match!" Eve answered laughing. They headed inside. The club was amazing and pretty much everyone in the WWE was there. Eve glanced around and decided that she wanted to have some fun. Sitting at their table was John Cena, Zack Ryder, Candice Michelle, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy and Michelle McCool.

"Hey everyone!" Kelly stated before she pulled Eve to the side.

"Okay so, you can pick between Cena, Ryder and Matt. Jeff and Miz (obviously) are taken!" Kelly whispered. Eve chuckled.

"Kelly!"

"What? I picked a good bunch today or what? Cena is gorgeous. Ryder is in love with you and Hardy likes you. You can break a couple of hearts today!" Kelly giggled. Before Eve could respond, Kelly and Miz went to dance. Candice and Jeff followed soon after.

"I see the Bella twins. I'm going to head over and say hi" Michelle said to the table before leaving. Eve sat there thinking that this was awkward.

"So uh Eve. Do you wanna dance? Maybe?" Zack asked nervously. Eve smiled nicely but she sighed internally. Zack was in love with her but she saw him as a friend and nothing more. _Oh well_, she thought, _I'm here to have fun_.

"Sure Zack" Eve said standing up and holding out her hand. Zack looked like he won a prize and jumped up happily. They started to dance but Eve was kind of bored. She glanced around the club and her eyes stopped on a guy, CM Punk. Eve was surprised to see him as he doesn't drink and would not have a lot of fun here.

But what surprised her more was the fact that he was staring back at her as he sipped his Pepsi. Eve racked her brain to think of a time when they spoke but she could not really find on. Eve shook her head internally to clear it. Punk was one of those bad boys that she wanted to stay away from. Sure he was more of a never follow the rules kind of guy rather than a steal your car kind of guy but a bad boy nonetheless. And ever since he started the whole New Nexus thing, no one really wanted to be around him.

"You having fun Eve?" Zack asked. Eve smiled lightly.

"Sure Zack. I'm just going to get a drink, kay?" Eve murmured to him before leaving. She went to the bar and ordered a drink.

"So party boy isn't enough to hold your attention?" a voice asked her amused. Eve turned to see Punk.

"Excuse me?" she asked surprised. Punk smirked.

"Now you sound like you-know-who… well except your hot and she's not" Punk stated. Eve frowned.

"Umm thanks?" Eve questioned rather than said. Punk nodded vaguely.

"So what are you doing here? I thought you were straight-edge" Eve stated trying to start a conversation although she was feeling uncomfortable. Normally people didn't cause her to feel awkward but there was something about Punk.

"Yeah but I can hang out right? I'm here with Randy, Dolph and their girls for the night" Punk answered. Eve nodded and her drink came.

"Well… ummm… bye" she said quickly and turned away. Punk chuckled.

"Whoa whoa whoa girl. Do I smell bad or something? Girls don't normally run from me like this" Punk stated nonchalantly. Eve's eyes narrowed.

"Well there's a first time for everything" she muttered. Punk smirked again.

"Touché Eve. Why don't you stay with me and we'll talk about that mouth of yours that could get you into trouble someday. I mean after all, I'm sure you're in no rush to get to that kid over there who is definitely not your type" Punk stated. Eve glared at him.

"Look! I am NOT one of your conquests. I actually have a brain and I use it regularly. I know your type and I don't want to spend any more time with you. Besides what makes you so sure that Zack is not my type?" Eve retorted angrily.

"You just answered why. You are a smart and beautiful woman Eve" Punk said as he did the head-nod jerk that was meant to check her out.

"And he is…" Punk started before he nodded to the dance floor where Zack was trying to do the chicken dance. Eve looked at Zack and internally rolled her eyes but refused to let Punk know he was right.

"I'll have you know that I find that…. attractive…." Eve responded hotly. Punk shrugged.

"If that's what you want to believe!" Punk answered taking a sip of his Pepsi. Eve glared at him.

"Watch me" she growled as she took her drink like a shot and strutted over to Zack. She grabbed Zack who looked surprised and kissed him hard. Punk's smirk disappeared and Eve opened her eyes while they were kissing to lock eyes with Punk over Zack's shoulder. Her gaze was challenging and Punk could only think of one thing: _That's the woman for me._


	2. Chapter 2

Eve woke up the next morning alone in her hotel room. Kelly was with Miz in his room and even though Zack wanted Eve to stay with him last night, Eve was not comfortable with that. She sighed. Zack now thought that Eve liked him but she was sad to think that she was using him to prove a point to Punk.

"Hey Eve!" Kelly sang as she walked into the room. Kelly was always a morning person. Eve chuckled.

"How are you so chipper? You drank like twice your body-weight last night!" Eve teased. Kelly was a big partier so she loved to drink at clubs. Eve would have normally but for some reason she didn't want to get drunk last night. If she was being truthful with herself, she would admit it was because she didn't want Punk to think she was a drunk.

"Oh Eve! You should know by now that I don't get hungover!" Kelly laughed. Eve shrugged.

"Whatever you say Kells…" Eve grinned, "I'm going to go get in the shower"

"Alright but then we have to talk about last night!" Kelly said as she looked through her closet for something to wear. Eve took a quick shower before sitting down next to Kelly.

"So dish girlie! You and Zack finally?" Kelly asked. Eve sighed.

"Kelly, I don't even know! I still think of Zack like a kid brother no matter how hard I try to think of him like a boyfriend!" Eve moaned.

"But I saw you kiss him last night! I thought you finally liked him too!" Kelly questioned confused.

"Kelly… I'll tell you why I kissed him last night BUT you this has to stay between us" Eve replied. Kelly nodded.

"Give me the gossip girl!" Kelly giggled. Eve sighed and told Kelly the whole story and what happened with Punk.

"Oh my gosh!" Kelly stated shocked. Eve sighed.

"I know! I know! That was horrible of me to use Zack like that but I don't know! The way Punk was looking at me knowingly drove me crazy and I HAD to prove him wrong… Am I a horrible person for leading Zack on? Wait… don't answer that! Of course I am!" Eve cried out.

"Okay so let's start with Zack and then we can talk about Punk. So I think you should tell Zack that you still think of him as a friend, even after you kissed him. Maybe Zack will get it then!" Kelly advised. Eve nodded.

"Okay yeah but should I tell him the truth? I don't want to hurt him!" Eve moaned.

"I say no… not because you should lie but because you don't want to hurt him!" Kelly told her.

"Okay…" Eve murmured.

"Okay so now let's forget about Zack and talk about that hunk of a man Punk!" Kelly giggled. Eve blushed.

"I don't like him Kells! I just wanted to slap that smirk off of his face!" Eve said. Kelly grinned.

"You mean you wanted to kiss it off!" Kelly teased.

"Kelly!"

"But seriously Eve! It's okay if you like Punk. Every girl should have a crush on a bad boy once in their lives! It's like a rite of passage! I mean look at me! I liked Punk at one time and I also fell for Randy once!" Kelly told Eve.

"But I don't like him!" Eve exclaimed. Kelly smiled.

"Are you trying to convince me or yourself?" Kelly asked.

"I don't like him" Eve muttered to herself. Later that day, they were at the Smackdown taping because Eve was supposed to appear tonight when they saw Ryder.

"Hide!" Eve whispered as she pulled Kelly into another room without looking where they were.

"Whoa! I thought you were going to talk to him!" Kelly whispered back as they peeped around the door and watched Ryder.

"I did but he's still following me around like a puppy! He says if I can't love him, he'll convince me!" Eve moaned.

"Well looks like you got yourself in quite a pickle Evie" a voice from behind them said.

"What are you doing here Punk?" Eve asked hotly. Punk smirked.

"This is my locker room that you're hiding in" Punk answered. Eve blushed.

"Um well I uh…" Eve stammered in embarrassment. Kelly looked between the two.

"Well I see you're okay Eve. Don't mind me! Later Punk!" she sang before walking out. Punk gave her a cursory nod while not looking away from Eve who grabbed Kelly's arm.

"Don't leave me!" she whispered. Kelly patted her hand.

"Come on Eve. You've got this!" Kelly whispered back before she walked away. Eve turned back to Punk who was sitting on the bench looking too comfortable.

"Ummm sorry about coming in here…" Eve apologized.

"Now Evie, why would a mind when a beautiful woman like you walks into my locker room?" he asked smugly. Eve narrowed her eyes at him.

"Ugh I forgot! You probably have billions of girls come in here all the time. Well I should leave before your next one walks in here!" Eve grouched as she turned around to stomp away.

"Whoa! Slow your horses there Evie. Are you in a rush to find Ryder? Oh no wait, you're hiding from him. What happened to _I may be attracted to him_?" Punk laughed. Eve flushed but continued to glare at him.

"That is none of your business! And besides, why do you even care? A couple of days ago, you didn't even know who I was!" Eve answered angrily. Punk smirked as he stood up and walked over to her. Eve started to back up as Punk came closer but he trapped her against the wall. He put his arms on either side of her and leaned in.

"What makes you think I never noticed you before?" he breathed. Eve stared at him with her eyes wide open and shocked at his proximity.

"I happened to notice you back when you first came to Smackdown. You were wearing a black dress and looking so nervous but excited. You interviewed Batista and then sat in catering looking scared all by yourself" Punk continued. He began to lean closer and Eve could not for the life of her even remember what her name was. And then he kissed her and Eve's knees almost buckled. Every cell in her body started to buzz as Eve helplessly clenched her hands on his broad shoulders when Punk pulled her close to him. The air felt hot and Eve could practically feel the sparks in the air. A couple of seconds later did Eve realize what she was doing. Eve quickly pulled away.

"Get away from me!" she exclaimed pushing Punk off.

"Just admit it already! You want me" Punk said. Eve glared at him as she tried to re-gather her thoughts.

"No I don't! You just caught me off guard!" Eve argued. Punk smirked.

"You kissed me back and you loved it. I can see it in your eyes" Punk stated.

"All you can see is my hatred of you. Like I told you before, I know your type! You just want me around long enough that you can use me and then toss me aside! Other girls might fall for it but I can see right through you!" Eve shouted before she turned and stomped away. Punk watched her go.

"She so wants me." Punk said to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Eve ran to the Divas Locker Room. She was sure that people were giving her funny looks but she could not care less at this point. Lucky for her most of the divas were at make-up leaving her alone in the room. Mickie James was the only one in there.

"You okay Eve? You look like you just saw a ghost or something!" Mickie exclaimed. Eve wrapped her arms around herself.

"Or something" she muttered. Mickie walked over and wrapped her arm around Eve.

"Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" Mickie asked. Eve shook her head.

"Not really" she answered.

"Well whatever it is, you'll be fine. I don't mean to rush you but your match is up next so you may want to change into your wrestling gear" Mickie told her. Eve nodded.

"Thanks Micks" she stated before changing. Eve lost the match against Nikki Bella because she was so distracted by Punk. She was falling for him and that wasn't safe. Punk would do nothing but break her heart as Dolph and Randy did to Maria and Kelly.

Eve spent the next three days trying to avoid Punk and Zack but mostly Punk. She did not know how to act around either of them. Eve also did not tell Kelly what happened for once because she didn't want to hear Kelly say _I told you so_. Luckily Kelly was so involved with Miz that she did not notice a change in Eve.

Saturday morning Eve headed over to the gym. It was five in the morning so she knew no one would be around. Eve climbed onto the treadmill and started to run while trying to keep her mind off of _him_. About fifteen minutes later she heard someone walk in.

"So, have you been trying to avoid me?" the person asked. Eve tried to ignore him but he reached over and turned off the treadmill.

"I'm hurt Evie. I have never been avoided before" he chuckled amused. Eve turned to glare at him.

"What do you want Punk?" she asked.

"Ahh so you're still in the denial phase… I thought you would have gotten over that by now!" Punk smirked.

"Leave me alone Punk. I'm just here to work out" Eve stated as she stepped off the treadmill and started to walk away.

"Not so fast gorgeous!" Punk said as he grabbed Eve's arm. Eve's eyes flashed with anger before Eve turned slightly and stomped on his foot. Punk yelped a little and when he was distracted, Eve grabbed his arm and yanked him over her head onto the floor. She put her foot on his chest.

"I teach self-defense and know ju-jitsu. Don't test me Punk. I'm not a helpless little girl" Eve growled. Punk stared up at her in shock before he started to laugh.

"That-a girl Evie! I love when my woman are aggressive!" he laughed. Eve blinked in surprise.

"Now help me up girl" he continued before holding his hand out. Eve shrugged and pulled him up. Punk grinned.

"Why don't you show me what you've got? There's a practice ring over there and I can show you some moves too" Punk stated. Eve looked surprised again and she narrowed her eyes.

"What are you trying to pull?" she asked suspiciously.

"Nothing gorgeous. I just wanna see what you can do!" Punk grinned as he climbed into the practice ring. Eve continued to watch him suspiciously.

"Come on Evie, I don't bite…. much!" Punk teased. Eve shrugged to herself before climbing into the ring. They spent the next two hours showing each other moves. At one point Punk was flipping her when he landed on top of her.

"Well lookie here" he murmured staring into her eyes. His mouth was a couple of inches away from her's and Eve wanted nothing more than to kiss him. But she remembered the last time and pushed him off of her.

"Well that's enough practice. I should be going. Kelly is going to be waking up about now and looking for me. I'll see you around Punk" Eve said quickly before she left. Punk smiled as he watched her leave.

Unbeknownst to the two of them someone was watching and hatching a plan.

Eve returned to her room and tried to hide a smile. Later that day, Eve and Kelly were grabbing lunch at the deli across the street.

"I don't know how you can stay so thin and eat so much Kells without exercising like crazy!" Eve chuckled. Kelly shrugged.

"It's a gift! What can I say?" Kelly giggled.

"I'm just going to go to the bathroom really quick" Eve stated before she went to the bathroom. As she was washing her hands, Eve heard a noise.

"Hello? Anyone in here?" she called out. When no one answered, Eve shrugged. She continued to wash her hands when suddenly someone placed a cloth over her mouth. Eve started to struggle against whoever it was but started to black out. There was chloroform on the cloth.

Kelly waited for Eve for a while before she went into the bathroom to look for her.

"Eve! Come on! The food's ready! Let's go! Eve?" Kelly called out but no one was there. Kelly started to walk towards the sink when suddenly she saw a not taped to the mirror. It read: _If you ever want to see Eve Torres again, tell CM Punk to leave New Nexus and leave the WWE_. Kelly gasped and ran out of the deli.

"Hey Kelly. What's the hurry?" Miz asked. Kelly turned to him.

"Have you seen Punk?" she cried.

"No but what's wrong?" Miz asked worriedly.

"Eve's missing! Someone took her!" Kelly sobbed. Miz hugged Kelly as she told him what happened.

"Don't worry babe we'll find her!" Miz told her and they looked for Punk. They found him eating lunch in the dining hall.

"What's up guys?" Punk grinned at them when he saw Miz and Kelly walk over to him.

"Eve's been kidnapped!" Kelly cried out. Punk dropped his sandwich.

"What?" he exclaimed. Kelly told him what happened and Punk jumped up.

"Come on! We have to find her!" he exclaimed and they started to search the building. They knew the person had to be in the hotel and in the WWE because otherwise the kidnapper would have asked for money if they were someone random. They searched for the rest of the day and all of Sunday. It was Sunday night when Punk had to face the facts. Maybe Eve hadn't been kidnapped by someone in the WWE and he might have to quit WWE to get her back.

Punk walked down his floor to get to his room feeling hopeless and resigned when suddenly he heard thumping against the hall closet. Punk crossed his fingers and opened the door. It was Eve!

"Eve! Oh my god! Are you okay?" Punk shouted as he tried to free Eve from her binds.

"Punk! Oh Punk! Thank you for saving me!" Eve cried as she hugged Punk.

"What happened? Who did this to you!" Punk asked.

"It was Randy Orton! He saw us together in the gym on Saturday morning and he thought that we were together and took me to get to you!" Eve exclaimed.

"Randy? But… but why? I thought he was my friend?" Punk murmured confused.

"I don't know but he said that he was jealous of you getting all the attention from the WWE Universe and he was afraid that you would get more popular than he was so he wanted you out of the WWE" Eve explained. Punk looked shocked and then angry.

"Well he was a coward! Randy knew if he took me on straight, he would lose. That's why he went after you. I'll get him tomorrow on RAW with Nexus and I'll make sure he pays for what he did to you on!" Punk said angrily.

"Okay Punk but please don't tell the WWE Universe that I'm the reason why you are attacking him. I don't want to bring more attention to myself!" Eve cried. Punk nodded.

"Okay I'll think of something else but Randy will get what's coming to him!" Punk growled.


	4. Chapter 4

Kelly was extremely happy to see Eve that night and she refused to let Eve leave her sight. Kelly demanded that Eve tell her everything that happened and while Eve was explaining what happened, she had to tell Kelly everything about what happened with Punk in order to explain why Randy targeted her. Kelly was angry at Eve for not telling her what happened but she was also happy because Punk saved Eve.

The next day, Eve and Kelly watched Punk and New Nexus attack Randy on RAW. Punk made up some excuse about Randy taking away his chance at the World Heavyweight Championship back on SmackDown when Randy had formed Legacy as his reasoning.

"Ugh Randy is such a creep! I can't believe I fell for him once!" Kelly scoffed. Eve shakes her head.

"It's not your fault Kelly! You fell for his charm and good-looks and it wasn't your fault!" Eve told her. Kelly smiled.

"Thanks Eve… you know, it's really sweet that Punk is trying to protect you…" Kelly said offhandedly. Eve smiled gently.

"Yeah it is… He's not as bad as I thought he was… I mean he's still not the nicest guy to be around but he definitely knows to draw the line at women…" Eve stated. Kelly glanced at Eve out of the corner of her eyes and took in her soft expression.

"Oh my god! Eve! You're totally into Punk! You fell for a bad boy!" Kelly exclaimed. Eve blushed.

"He proved to me that bad boys can be good sometimes…" Eve murmured. Kelly grinned.

"Punk's like your very own knight-in-shining-armor!" Kelly squealed.

"Can you keep it down over there!" Melina shouted as she was reading a book.

"Sorry!" both Eve and Kelly apologized.

"Now go get your man!" Kelly exclaimed quieter. Eve nodded and left to look for Punk. She went to catering first but did not see him.

"Hey Eve" a voice called out. Eve cursed in her mind and turned around slowly.

"Hi Zack"

"So I haven't seen you around in a while! What's up?" Zack asked. Eve rolled her eyes.

"Yeah… I'm good… How are you doing?" Eve asked politely.

"I'm siiiicccckkk! Woo woo woo! You know it!" Zack stated. Eve nodded and fake-smiled.

"That's nice" she said while looking around for an escape.

"Why don't you join me and Cena to eat?" Zack asked.

"I would love to but I'm looking for Punk" Eve said.

"Why?" Zack asked confused.

"Oh you know…" Eve answered.

"Ummm ok? Well I haven't seen him around. Wasn't he and Nexus out attacking Randy a few minutes ago? That man is crazy! He and Randy are friends! Why would he attack him for nothing! I would stay away from him!" Zack warned.

"Mmmhmmm" Eve muttered before she walked away.

"Maybe we can hang out some other time?" Zack called out after her. Eve pretended not to hear him. She walked down to his locker room and knocked. When there was no answer, Eve walked in and was surprised and slightly jealous. Punk was sitting on the bench and talking to Maryse who had her hand on his shoulder. They both looked up when Eve walked in. Maryse gave her a dirty look while Punk smirked.

"Eve, come on in! I knew you would come find me. It was only a matter of time" Punk chuckled.

"Why is she here?" Maryse asked annoyed. Eve looked between the two and her gaze hardened.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you two" Eve ground out before she stomped away.

"_What_ on Earth was that?" Maryse grouched. Punk frowned for a second but then it cleared and he grinned.

"That Maryse my dear was Eve being Eve" Punk chuckled.

"Ahhh well why was she here?" Maryse asked.

"Don't worry about it Maryse. I'll tell my sister you said hi. I've gotta go" Punk stated before he got up to leave. Eve meanwhile had returned to the Divas Locker Room. Kelly was tying her boots when Eve rushed in.

"Eve! What's wrong sweetie?" Kelly asked as she saw Eve's murderous expression.

"I was wrong" Eve growled. Kelly frowned.

"Wrong about what?" Kelly asked confusedly.

"Punk. I thought he might be different but he's not! He was in his locker room flirting with Maryse! Mayrse of all people!" Eve shouted. Melina glanced up from her book and judging by the expressions on Eve and Kelly's face left.

"Oh no!" Kelly exclaimed, "Was it bad? Were they kissing?"

"No, they were just talking" Eve answered throwing her boots into her locker.

"Then why are you freaking out? They might be friends!" Kelly stated exasperated. Eve was about to answer when there was a knock on the door.

"EVE! Open the door! I know you're in there!" Punk called.

"Go away!" Eve shouted back. Punk shoved the door open and strolled in casually.

"So we're back to that?" Punk asked amused. He glanced at Kelly who got the signal.

"I'm just going to go see Miz…" she stated before leaving. Eve grabbed her arm.

"Don't leave me with him" Eve said. Kelly patted her hand before leaving.

"Deja vu huh gorgeous? Where have I seen this before?" Punk asked as he walked towards Eve. Eve backed up.

"I don't want to talk to you right now" Eve retorted. Punk smirked.

"Seeing me with Maryse made you really jealous didn't it?" Punk asked rhetorically. Eve glared at him.

"You never told me you had a girlfriend!" Eve exclaimed. Punk laughed.

"Me and Maryse? A couple? That's a riot! My sister and her are friends! Maryse's birthday is coming up and my sister wanted me to give her a gift! That's all" Punk stated. Eve frowned.

"Your sister? How do I know you're not lying?" Eve asked hotly. Punk grabbed Eve's waist and pulled her to him.

"If Maryse and I were together, why would she be kissing Dolph right now?" Punk asked nodding towards the hall where Maryse and Dolph were kissing. Eve looked at them and back at Punk before she blushed.

"I uh I ummm" Eve stammered. Punk smirked.

"Don't worry about it. I'd be more annoyed but I wanna do this" Punk said before he kissed Eve. Eve wrapped her arms around Punk's neck and he held her waist. Sparks flew through their lips and the air felt charged.

"So will you finally be mine?" Punk murmured as he pulled away.

"Yes" Eve giggled, "BUT if you EVER cheat on me, no one will find your body!"

"Is that a promise?" Punk teased. Eve nodded.

"You better believe it" she answered. Punk smirked.

"Good" he stated and they kissed again.

The good girl had fallen for the bad boy and the two of them could not be happier.


End file.
